


Avenger One-Shots and Scenarios

by Over_grown_toe_nail



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, F/M, Fingering, Hair Kink, Hand Jobs, Horny Bucky, Kinky Shit, Lemon, Lots of Sex, Many stories, Multi, One-Shot, Pegging, Public Sex, Scenario, Slight Food Kink, Smut, Use of superpowers in bed, Vaginal Fingering, a lot of cuddles, ill add more later, like seriously so much sex, lots of love, mutual masterbation, sad bucky, so much sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:44:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6859228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Over_grown_toe_nail/pseuds/Over_grown_toe_nail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of both fluffy, angst, and sexy stories.<br/>-Request Open-<br/>Mostly sex. Chapters that are will be marked NSFW.<br/>Thanks!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nightmare

You sat on your bed, back against the wall, with your boyfriend's head in your lap. Your fingers playing with his long dark strands. He'd woken up from a nightmare and you were doing your best calm him. He'd stopped sweating and panting, but was still shaking slightly. Your fingers scratched at his scalp, bending to press a kiss to his forehead.  
“You wanna talk?” You asked softly, leaning back. He shook his head slightly and you ran a hand over his cheek, trying your best to sooth him. You closed your eyes, still half asleep.  
“It was about you.” Bucky spoke up, voice hoarse from the crying he'd done not five minutes ago. You opened your eyes, looking down at him. He was staring at the wall, a blank look on his face.  
“You don't have t-”  
“I should though. I do this too much. I shut you out. I don't wanna do that anymore.” He said, metal hand coming up to stroke your own hand. Your dropped your hand lower so you could hold his.  
“So what did I do?” You asked, stroking his hand with your thumb. He sighed shakily and squeezed your hand.  
“Died.” He stated.  
“Oh, well. I'm here right now, so, no worries.”  
“I killed you.” You contained your sigh, he had dreams like this often, hell it was hard enough for him to agree date you. He's always afraid he'll hurt you.  
“C’mon Buck, you'd never intentionally hurt me.” You said, swallowing hard. An angry looking scar sat on your hip where, when as the Winter Soldier, had stabbed you and thrown you out of the way from his mission. You were bedridden for a few weeks and had a scar, other than that you were fine. Bucky on the other hand, he was absolutely terrified of touching you after that. It took nearly everyone on the team trapping you and him in a room to get him to speak to you. You eventually talked it out and he slowly forgave himself as well.  
“I know, but, still.” He said, pressing his head closer to your body.  
“Hey, Bucky.” You mumbled. He looked up at you, eyes with heavy bags under them.  
“Yeah?”  
“I love you.” You watched his lips curl into a small smile, a light pink coming to his cheeks. Bucky took in a short breath and his lips twitched into a bigger smile.  
“I love you too.” He said softly, sitting up to press his lips against yours. You smiled in the kiss and wrapped your arms around his neck, fingers tangling into his hair, god you loved his hair.  
“I love your hair so much. It's so soft. I love you so much.” You whispered hungrily against his mouth, pressing yourself as close as you could to him. Bucky broke the kiss to tuck his face in your neck, sighing against the skin there.  
“You're too good for me.” He sighed.  
“You're too degrading to yourself. Sit up Buck.” You said shrugging your shoulder. He did as you asked, but reluctantly. His head hung slightly, hair in his face. You pushed it back, taking his chin in your hand and tipping it up.  
“Hold your head high, Bucky. You always focus on the bad things you've done, but you're a good person. Think of the times when you save people.” You said, smiling seeing a flicker of curiosity and happiness in his eyes.  
“Say it, ‘I'm a good person.”  
“I'm a… good person.” He said it slowly. He himself didn't believe it, but if it made that smile on your face stay he'd say it like a prayer.  
You wrapped your arms around Bucky, pressing a kiss to his cheek.  
“Can I braid your hair?” You asked lowly in his hair. He let out a small laugh and nodded.  
“Sure, anything for you cutie.” He said running his thumb over your cheek. You braided his hair as he rested his head on your lap. When you were done he was admitting soft snores. You smiled and kissed the top of his head and moved to lay down next to him.  
His arms wrapped around you on instinct, soft breathing in your ear. You smiled and threaded your fingers with his, gently bringing one to your face, pressing a kiss to it. Bucky pressed his face into your hair, sighing lowly.


	2. Fuckie the Buckie  (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like Bucky's hair.

You ran your fingers through Bucky’s hair, reassuring him.  
“You're not gonna hurt me, I trust you Bucky.” You said softly, cupping his cheek in your hand. You'd been dating Bucky for about five months now and your relationship hadn't gone further than a hot make out session, you were growing restless. His eyebrows furrowed, left arm moving away from you. You slid your hands to his shoulders and down his arms. You caught his hands in yours, bringing them to your lips. You pressed a chaste kiss to his flesh one, pressing a longer one on his metal hand. Bucky’s jaw clenched and he moved his metal hand to cup your cheek.  
“Okay.” He said softly, a small smile playing on his lips.  
“Okay?” You asked back, wrapping your arms around his neck. Bucky nodded and sighed softly. You leaned forward, he expected for you to kiss his mouth, but you dipped your head down and your mouth attached to his neck. Bucky let out a low gasp and grabbed onto your shoulders. You pressed kisses up to his ear, his mouth next to yours.  
“What’re you doing?” He mumbled, breath coming out in soft pants. You took his earlobe in your mouth, his shoulder tensing up at the action.  
“(Y/N), c’mon what're you doin’” He breathed, gripping your shoulder harder. You nipped his jawline, Bucky moaned lowly at the action. You smiled and sucked a hickey at the base of his neck. You pushed on Bucky’s chest lightly, getting him to lay back. He opened his mouth to say something, but you cut him off.  
“Just relax. If you don't trust yourself, then trust me.” You said softly. He slid his hands down your sides, setting on your hips. He nodded and relaxed. “No I want verbal.”  
“I trust you.” He said with a slightly choked voice. You bent down and pressed your lips to his with a hum. Bucky kissed back, hands moving to your thighs as your hips swiveled over his. He breathed out a low ‘fuck’ in your mouth and pushed his hips up.   
You leaned back to pull your shirt over your head, pushing his off after. Bucky never liked his metal arm, he hated it. So being exposed like this made him curl awkwardly and tense back up.  
“Hey, hey. Bucky…” You bent back down, kissing him and moving to his shoulder. You kissed the metal on his shoulder and the scarred flesh where his skin and the metal met. He flinched slightly, but let you do as you pleased. You kissed down his arm, to his hand, interlocking your fingers with his.   
“I love you.” He breathed out, cupping your cheek with his other hand. You smiled and shimmied out of your pants.   
“I love you too.” You tugged at his pants and he lifted his hips to help you out of them. You swallowed looking at his erection. He definitely wasn't small, but he didn't look scary big either. Bucky reached for your hips and pulled you closer, hovering over his tip. You breathed hard in the anticipation.  
“You ready?” You asked softly, staring into his bright blue eyes. Bucky nodded. You pressed your lips against his and lowered yourself onto him. Bucky pushed his hips up and groaned in your mouth. You broke the kiss to rest your forehead against his.   
Bucky pushed your hips up then pulled them back down, groaning deep in his chest. It hit you that this is the first time since the ice he was having sex(well Bucky anyway the Winter Soldier probably had some duties he had to take care of). You rolled your hips, hearing him let out a choked noise.  
“Ya know… sex before the ice… was a lot more… quiet, and standard… no girl’s ever done this for me.” Bucky breathed out in between rough thrust upwards and groans. He opened his mouth to say something, but you rolled your hips again making him let out a higher groan.  
You grinned as you started to bounce on him. You took his hands and supported yourself with his hands and arms.   
“Fuck, Bucky!” You called out into the bedroom. Bucky groaned and wrapped his arms tightly around you, pulling your chest flush with his. He pounded into you at a fast pace. You gasped and moaned out highly.  
“Bucky...oh God… don't stop.” You moved your hips with his the best you could, but ended up holding onto him and gasping. Bucky slowed his pace down, making you shake your head and move your hips again. He flipped you over so he had control over the situation.  
You looked up at Bucky, his eyes half lidded, mouth open with hard pants leaving it, hair clung and handing low over his face. You reached up, pushing his hair out of the way. Bucky looked at you and groaned, dipping down to kiss you roughly. His hips picked up the pace again.  
“You're so beautiful. I'm so lucky to see you like this.” He panted out. You whined and felt your stomach start to clench.   
“Bucky. Bucky I'm close.” You whined out, screwing your eyes shut.  
“Me too. Look at me.” His voice turned low and gruff. You opened your eyes and stared up at him, hopelessly moaning and crying out. “I wanna see you when you cum.”   
He reached down with his metal hand and rubbed your clit in rough circles. The cool metal and a hard thrust had you writhing on the bed, calling out Bucky’s name like it was a prayer. You hardly noticed his own orgasm, except he held onto your hips tightly. The slight pain only adding more pleasure.  
Bucky collapsed next you you after pulling out, breathing hard with a big smile on his face. You smiled back, leaning over and kissing him.  
“I love you, Bucky.” You mumbled, playing with his hand. He wrapped his fingers around yours and squeezed then gently.  
“I love you too.” He mumbled in your hair and you could hear the smile in his voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like a lot.


	3. Speedy Petey -NSFW-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter Maximoff, from x-men. Even Peter. Yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He's my smol blue hair boy.

A cold gust of wind flew behind you, making you gasp and nearly drop the two coffee cups in your hand. Two arms wrapped around your waist, making you gasp again.  
“Peter!” You gasped as he pressed his lips against your shoulder. He attacked your neck and shoulder in rapid fire kisses. “Peter!” You squealed, trying to lean out of his grasp, his kisses beginning to tickle you.  
“I missed you.” He chuckled in your ear, tucking his chin on your shoulder.  
“Take your coffee.” You teased, pushing him off you and handing the coffee to him. Peter took it from you and pressed a kiss against your lips.  
“Thank you, Cutie.” He chuckled. You took a swig of your coffee, gaging instantly.  
“Aw, fuck. This yours.” You gaged again. “Fucking terrible.” You snatched your coffee out of his hand, nearly chugging half of it. You handed Peter his and walked over the couch, flopping down on it. Peter followed, laying his head in your lap after setting his coffee on the table. You ran your fingers through his long blue hair, letting out a long sigh.  
“What'd you do while I was gone?” You asked, fully aware that in the fifteen minutes you were gone he could've read the entire Harry Potter series. He sighed and shrugged, hands sliding up and down your leg.  
“Not much. Same old same old. Thought about you.” He said the last part of his sentence slower, as to get his point across. His finger slid up to your inner thigh. You hummed and tugged gently on his hair, making him groan lowly.  
“C’mere Peter.” You sighed, tugging him up. He sat properly on the couch and pulled you in his lap in a blink of an eye. You gasped and held his shoulders tightly. Peter had that smug grin of his face that made you lean forward and smash your mouth against his. He groaned in your mouth and wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling your body flat against his. His lips ravished yours, going fast and hands already trying to pull your shirt off. You broke the kiss, breathing hard and moving to take his hands in your own. He looked at you, eyebrows furrowed.  
“What's wrong?” He breathed out. You cupped his face, smiling softly.  
“Slow. Down.” You said slowly, pressing a slow kiss to his lips. Peter inhaled slowly, groaning louder in the kiss. For some reason when you made him go slow it flipped his turn on switch instantly. You felt his erection poke you, making you sigh lowly. You pulled back, sliding the goggles off his neck, running your fingers through his hair. Peter dipped his head down, attaching his mouth to your neck. You tipped your head back, a smile on your face. You ground your hips down on his. His hands squeezed your hips, a whine escaping his mouth. You wrapped your arms around his neck, gasping as he nibbled your collarbone.  
“Can I take this off?” Peter groaned, sliding his hands under your shirt. You nodded the best you could and it was off in a flash. You kissed him again as his hand ran over your bare skin. He slipped his hands under your bra, squeezing at the soft flesh. You moaned in his mouth, gently running your finger on the back of his neck. Peter groaned loudly in your mouth, thumbs running over your nipples. You sighed, nipping his bottom lip with your teeth.  
You slid his jacket off, pulling that beloved Pink Floyd shirt over his head. You nuzzled his neck, feeling him tense under you. He unclipped your bra, sliding it off. You peppered his neck in kisses, marking him as he did to you. Peter moaned, head tipping back against the couch.  
“Peter, I never knew your neck was so sensitive.” You teased, fingers creeping up his chest. You nipped the base of his neck, causing him to whine. “Fuck, Peter that was hot.” You moaned against his throat. Peter pushed you down on the couch, making you fall back. He attached his mouth to your nipple and began sucking and twirling his tongue around it.  
You gasped and moaned out, pressing a hand over your mouth. You bit your knuckle. Peter reached up, grabbing your hand and threading his fingers with yours. You let your moans fly freely. He slid his other hand down the front of your pants. You arched your hips up to his hand. He flicked his fingers over your clit, obviously using his power. You moaned loudly, trying to push your hand against your mouth, but his hand held yours tightly.  
Peter grinned against your breast, biting it gently. Your squirmed under him, the hand not holding his gripping his hair. Your gut clenched.  
“Fuck Peter,” You whimpered. “You'd better slow that finger down… I'm already close.” Peter kissed down your body, tugging your pants and underwear off. His mouth left off where his finger did. He flicked his tongue two times faster than his finger, his hand still holding yours.  
You gasped and let out a shaky moan. Peter groaned against your clit, his tongue moving so fast it was basically vibrating. Your hand squeezed his tightly, back arching sharply as you came. Your entire body tensed and relaxed, thighs shaking. Peter groaned loudly, moving to your opening and shoving his tongue inside. You gasped, your inner walls still spasming.  
When you came down from your high Peter was situated over you, pressing gentle kisses over your jaw. He'd take his pants and underwear off. You could see how hard he was. Peter had that smug grin on his face again. You cupped his cheek, running your thumb over his dimple. You leaned up kissing him again. He lined himself up and pushed in you. You sighed in his mouth, hands gripping his shoulders tightly. Peter was about to start driving into you, but remembered your words, pulling out slowly before pushing back in, a shuddering moan leaving him. He tucked his face in your neck and moaned out loud as he kept a slow, but fulfilling pace.  
He experienced pleasure the best this way and always lasted the longest when going the slowest. You ran your fingers through his hair, cooing in his ear.  
“That's it… nice and slow, Peter.” You gasped at the sharp thrust he made. He let out a long groan in your neck. “You sound so, beautiful like that. Fuck… that's so good.” You breathed out, trying to help him reach his peak. You felt him throb at your words and his hips worked faster, drawing a whine out of you, body over sensitive. Peter bit down on your shoulder, enough to leave a mark, but not enough to draw blood, as he came with a shudder and a high pitched moan. You sighed and pushed his face back so you could see him. He looked spent, eyes half lidded, a genuine smile on his face, still panting.  
“That talking you did really got me worked up Cutie.” He rumbled, pressing a lazy kiss to your mouth. You curled up with him on the couch.  
“Your coffee’s cold Peter.” You said, looking at the lone cup on the table.  
“Fuck the coffee.” You chuckled at his comment and kiss his forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay.


	4. My Queen -Slight NSFW-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As requested by Ellie. Sorry I didn't make it yur name, I wanted everyone to be included. I don't really like writing with a single name. Hope you like it anyway Hun.

You smiled and looked over at your husband. He had a triumphant smile on his face. This was it. You'd done it. You'd finally conquered Midgard. You leaned your head on Loki’s shoulder, biting your lip. He wrapped an arm around you, pressing a kiss to the top of your head.  
“We've done it my Queen.” He said softly in your hair.  
“I love you Loki.”  
“I love you too Y/N.” He sighed. Your son, 3 years of age, came to your side, hugging it. You bent down and picked him up, sitting him on your hip.  
“I'm proud of you Luke.” You hugged your son.

You twirled in your outfit, deciding you looked pretty damn hot. You tied a rove around your body and walked out of your bedroom. You made a b-line to Loki’s office. You knocked softly on his door.  
“Come in.” He called. You pushed the door open and locked it behind you. Loki looked up from what he was doing, a confused look crossing over his face.  
“What's wrong my Queen?” He asked. You sighed and slipped off the robe, revealing the green and black lingerie clad to your body. Loki’s mouth opened and he let out a shuddering breath.  
“This is a surprise.” He swallowed, a smirk coming over his features.  
“I thought you deserve something.” You saunter over to him, running a finger over the desk. You stood in front of him and ran a hand through his hair. Loki reached out, hands lest in on your hips. He pressed a kiss to your chest, moving to your cleavage. You sighed and tipped your head back, gripping his hair a little tighter.  
He slid one hand down the front of your underwear, causing you to gasp. He slid a finger over your lips, groaning when he found them wet. He pushed a finger in you, making your legs tremble.  
“On the desk.” He ordered. Loki kneeled before you, moving your underwear aside and attaching his mouth to your clit. Your legs wrapped around his head. You leaned your weight on one arm, running the other through his hair.  
“Fuck, that tongue.” You breathed as he flicked your clit quickly. Your gut clenched. Just as you were about to cum you heard a little voice behind you.  
“Mommy.” You shoved Loki off you in a panic, turning around to see your sun rubbing his tired eyes, his blanket in hand. You took in a shaky breath.  
“Hey Pumpkin.” You walked over to him after throwing your robe back on. He held his arms up, and you picked him up. He almost instantly fell back asleep. You smiled and pressed a kiss to the side of his face.  
“We'll continue later.” Loki said, a smirk on his face. You shuddered at the promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spidy is next.


	5. Spider Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a cute Spiderman. Civil war Spiderman, just to be clear.

“Who else know about...this?” Tony asked Peter. Peter shook his head, swallowing nervously.  
“N-no one but you.” He stuttered. As if the devil himself call upon her to walk in at the wrong time, (Y/N) opened his door with her signature,  
“Hey-o Spider Boy.” She stopped in her tracks staring wide eyed at Tony. “Hi Mr.Stark.” She licked her lips nervously. Her wide eyes looked at Peter, drilling into him.  
“Well she knows…” He said with a grimace as Tony looked over at him. Tony stood, patting Peter on the shoulder.  
“Well, I'll leave you two alone. Think about it Peter, get back to me as soon as possible.” Tony nodded at (Y/N) as he walked out. She shut the door behind him and ran to Peter’s side.  
“What the hell was Tony Stark doing in your house?” She asked quickly. He ran a hand through his hair and bit down on his nails. She reached up and pulled his fingers out of his mouth.  
“Stop that.” She scolded.  
“He wants me to join him in a war, a civil war, he called it.” Peter’s nervousness and panic was very evident. (Y/N) wrapped her arm around his shoulder and pulled him close.  
“Go with the senses.” She joked, making him grin and wrap his arm around her waist. “Seriously though, do what you think is right.” Peter took her words in and nodded.  
“Alright, thanks (Y/N).” He said with a smile. She sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck and head, pulling him into her neck. She let out a fake sob.  
“My baby boy, all grown up.” She joked. Peter laughed and pushed her arms off him.   
“Stop, my aunt is gonna think we're doing something weird.” He said, clearing his throat nervously afterwards. She licked her bottom lip and bit it gently.  
“You wanna do something weird?” She asked, lowering her voice. Peter’s face flushed and he swallowed hard. He shrugged and stubbed over words before taking a deep breath and trying again.  
“Wh-well-What’d you have i-in mind?” He asked, not believing his voice was letting him speak. She smiled at him and hooked her arms back around his neck, sliding one to the side of his face.  
“You're such a dork,” She leaned close to him, Peter’s breath quickening. “I love it.” She finally pressed her lips to his. Peter’s eyes fluttered shut, a long sigh leaving his nose. This was crazy. She was crazy. He was crazy. This is perfect. Peter reached out, tenderly touching her waist. Y/N sighed and moved closer to him, straddling his waist. Peter let out a low noise, like something in between a moan and a whine. Y/N smiled in the kiss and nipped his bottom lip with her teeth. He opened his mouth, letting her tongue in his mouth.   
Getting brave Peter slid his hands up Y/N’s shirt. She squealed and broke the kiss, pushing his arms away. Peter looked at her with wide eyes, already sputtering apologies.  
“I-I’m so sorry I thought, I just-”  
“It's fine. Your hands are so fucking cold.” She said, taking his hands in hers. “Why are they so cold?” She asked, holding his hand tightly, hoping to warm them up. He shrugged.  
“Cold hands warm heart, May always says.” He said with a soft smile. Y/N laughed and leaned forward, pressing a short kiss to his lips. Peter sighed and closed his eyes, leaving them closed even after Y/N pulled back. He smiled and finally opened his eyes to see Y/N smiling brightly back. He tucked his head in her neck and sighed.  
“So Spider Boy, are you gonna be my Spider Boyfriend?” Y/N asked, lips curling into a smirk as Peter let out an irritated groan.  
“You're never going to stop calling me that are you?” He asked lifting his head to look at her.  
“Of you say yes.” She giggled and kissed him again. Peter chuckled against her lips.  
“Then of course.” He mumbled when she pulled back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment.  
> Request.  
> Thank you!


	6. First I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yup yup.

The first ‘I love you’

Steve-  
He said it first. You were in your shared room, wearing one of his shirts as a song he recognized played softly in the background. He'd snuck up behind you and wrapped his arms around you. A soft squeal escaping your lips. His own lips pressed several kisses over your face and neck.  
“I love you.” He mumbled softly in your ear. You smiled and turned around to face him, pressing your lips to his.  
“I love you too, Rogers.”

Bruce-  
You said it first. You woke up with his fingers tracing patterns over your shoulder. You blinked the sleep away and smiled at him.  
“Morning.” You mumbled, running a hand through his messy hair.  
“Morning.” He mumbled back, voice low and gravely. The morning sun shone over his face, his brown eyes half lidded. Sleep clouded your senses and the words left your lips before you realized.  
“I love you, Bruce.” You said softly, snuggling closer to him. His body tensed. And his hands slowly wrapped around you, face snuggling in your hair.  
“I love you too.” He replied softly.

Nat-  
You said it first. Her head laid on your chest and your fingers ran through her red hair. She sighed softly, for once feeling safe and herself. You bent your head, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.  
“Nat, do you trust me?” You asked. She looked up at you, eyebrows furrowed.  
“Of course, why?” She was already picking things through her mind that she'd done wrong.  
“I love you.” You said with a smile. Her eyes widened and she swallowed hard.  
“Oh,” She stated, face softening. “I love you too.”

Bucky-  
He said it first. You braided his hair into a crown around his head, smiling brightly at it. He on the other hand didn't look very amused. You giggled and took his face in your hands. He finally smiled and kissed you, chuckling lowly.  
“I love you so much.” He whispered against your lips. You sighed breathlessly against his lips.  
“Bucky, I love you too.”

Clint-  
He said it first. You rested your head on his shoulder. You sat on a dock with him. He'd brought you to a lake to watch the sun set over the water. It was so cute and romantic you wanted to vomit. His arm wrapped around you.  
“You didn't have to do this ya know.” You mumbled.  
“Yes I did.” He replied, tugging you closer.  
“Why?”  
“Because I love you.” Your eyes widened and you looked at him, pressing a kiss to his lips.  
“Love you too.”

Pietro-  
You said it first. You were lounging on the couch and he ran by, dropping a half eaten chocolate bar on your lap. You looked to your left seeing him sitting there with his arm around you.  
“Thanks Hun.” You said, bighting into the chocolate. You moaned at the flavor. He smiled and turned his head to kiss the top of your head.  
“Chocolate penutbutter. I love you Peitro.”  
“I know. I love you too.” He chuckled in your hair. You snuggled closer to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay

**Author's Note:**

> Hug the Bucky. Next chapter will be Fuckie the Buckie.


End file.
